heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
PC Phil Bellamy
# PC Philip "Phil" Montgomery Bellamy (deceased), was played by Mark Jordon. He appeared in 324 episodes from 1992 - 2007. Biography Phil was a pleasant, laid-back and somewhat goofy bloke with a good heart and a great sense of humour. His police number was 426 and he was said to be the eldest of seven children. He had been attracted to local pub landlady Gina Ward ever since she arrived in Aidensfield, but she rejected his advances for years before finally warming up to him. He left the force briefly, to become a double-glazing salesman, when he hoped Gina would accept his marriage proposal (since it was forbidden for a police officer to marry to a pub licensee). When the proposal fell through, he returned to his former job. Later, Phil and Gina were again planning to marry, but when their baby died Gina called off the engagement and Phil was left alone again. In Series Eleven Phil dated pharmacist Jenny Latimer. Some years later, in Series Fifteen, he married Debbie Black, an apparently single mother of three children whom he met while investigating a burglary at her house. It was subsequently discovered that Debbie was in fact still legally married to her first husband, Barry, so her marriage to Phil was invalid. The two split up, and Debbie left for South Africa with her real husband. In Series Sixteen Phil's romance with Gina was restarted, but it suffered a further setback when Phil feared that he was suffering from heart disease (a condition that had killed his father and grandfather) which caused him to collapse and fall off a moving van in the episode "Vendetta". This proved to be merely an ulcer, and after a successful operation Gina proposed to him in his hospital bed. The two were finally married in the Series 16 episode "The Dreams That Lou Dream". During the marriage ceremony it was revealed that Bellamy's middle name is Montgomery. In Series Seventeen, Bellamy became involved in a confrontation with a shotgun-wielding man intent on abducting his son from his ex-wife's custody. As he tried to disarm the man he was shot dead. He was laid to rest and left the village, and his widow Gina, distraught. A one-off special, watch reliving his time on the series with contributions from Jordon and fellow actors, was broadcast on ITV on 24 December 2007, the day after his last episode was broadcast. Phil was also one of the characters from Heartbeat to appear in ''The Royal, ''a spin-off series set in a Yorkshire cottage hospital, including the first episode, 'First Impressions'. The Royal had previously appeared in an episode called 'Out of the Blue'. From Nicholas Rhea's Website PC Phil Bellamy has been with the series since his days as the young officer at Aidensfield police station who had a crush on the local barmaid Gina but never quite managed to come across as a serious Romeo. Talking about his character as the seventh series began, Mark Jordon explained, "Bellamy has always been a bit of a 'bungler'. He sets out with the best of intentions, but he was always such a kid at heart that nothing ever turned out the way he hoped. Now he has an important role to play, it gives him a chance to show that he has matured and put the balance straight. I think Gina thinks of Bellamy as a really good friend, and although he fancies her like mad, I don't think they will ever become involved as such. In the seventh series a new copper turns up, and I think he is more likely to succeed with Gina. So the gloves are off, Mike Bradley...!" The seventh series was an important one for Phil Bellamy as far as friendship was concerned, as well as romance: he cemented his relationship with PC Rowan by being his best man at the wedding with Jo Weston. The question remaining to be answered in series 8 was: how would he get on with the new PC Bradley?" Rhea about Phil Bellamy: "Mark Jordon has made PC Bellamy a most likeable young policeman, a lad with an eye for the girls although he never quite succeeds with his romances. Bellamy is not in my early books but his part in staffing Ashfordly Police Station, and his never-ending quest for romance, does provide a sparkle to Heartbeat. I must admit I like Bellamy - he's like so many young policemen I used to know!" Gallery __FORCETOC__ __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Pc Phil Bellamy Category:Police Officers Category:All Characters Category:Other Ashfordly Police Category:Yasmin crouch as haertbart as north york Category:Other guest stars